dusk at dawn
by kara jeanne
Summary: the cullens leave bella when tyler hits bella with a car. but when another clan interferes, Edward finds himself along a road of love, heartbreak, and destiny, but can he forget bella so easily, when he seems to be crazy about someone else?


edward had just saved bella from the car. in order to keep her safe, he and his family left. but can forgetting past love be so simple, when you're around someone else your crazy for?

* * *

the cullen's got out of the new mini-van they had bought last week. esme had picked it out, wanting them to all ride together like a family, although they were already closer then any other family possibly could be.

"this place is amazing!' alice squeled, running down the drive way. it was only a matter of time before she started twirling and dancing. "it's much better then forks." edward had said with a huff. he had saved bella from the car, and left that night. he knew that if he stayed, he would only fall deeper in love with her. he should leave before anything happened. he couldn't afford it.

"you start school in an hour. go get ready." esme said. rosalie and emmett already inside, while alice and jasper walked swinging hands. edward cringed internally. if only he had someone to hold his hand. someone he could love. someone like bella.. but no. he would never take away her soul. it wasn't right. she deserved a family, a future. not stuck with a souless creature. she would get over him. she had to. but he would never get over her.

EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW

we all had fifth hour lunch, so we selected a table at the back of the cafeteria. everyone gawked, as usual. here, we would fit in. alice turned her head, facing the door. i already smelled it, and so did the rest of my family. there were other vampires at this school. but their eyes were a red color. they weren't veggatarians.

there were three of them. the first was a female. obviously the leader. she had to be only a little shorter than me. a few inches, the most. she had long black hair, down the her chest. it lay straight, not moving as she gracefully walked.

the second was a male. he was a little taller than the female, maybe a little taller than me. he had spiked blonde hair, and was as skinny as a tooth pick. skinnier than the female. he walked, gawking at the girls. the human girls. that was peculiar.. they were acctually looking to date humans. although they were killers. civilized, but not quite as us.

the last caught my attention. she was shorter than the rest. not as short as alice, but shorter. maybe five inches shorten than I. she had wavy hair down to her shoulders, a chesut brown with almost black highlights. she was beautiful. absolutely dazzling.

they started to approach my table, noticing us too. the one in the front had a wide smile across her face. obviously eager to have new friends like her. i look over to see alice smiling. she had found a new friend, too. " hello!" she beamed. "hello! i'm alice, and this is my family. this is my partner, jasper, this is rosalie and emmett, and this is edward." she said, never denying the chance to introduce us. " my name is ashlee torres, and this is my brother, Adam, and my sister, Anya." her name was anya. such a unique name. i belive it was of russian origin..

"hello." the male, i belive Adam, said. and then anya spoke, "hi, i'm anya. i see you just moved. do you mind me asking from where?" she had a voice like a high pitched bell. it was the most beautiful thing i have ever heard. "no, it's alright. we moved here from forks, washington. ever hear of it?" emmett said. "well acctually we moved from their about fifty years ago." she said again. she wasn't as shy as i thought. i like it... it was a change.

"we just moved down there two years ago." emmett said. "oh really? why did you leave so quickly?" anya said. "it's nothing." i said, avoising eye contact. "well being immortal, there's nothing really that you can-" "it is none of your business." i nearly growled at her. "excuse me?" she asked in a shocked tone. "it wasn't any of your business. that was all." i said, plain and simple. "well do you feel the need to growl at everyone? i was going to ask you if you liked it here, but you might tear my arm off." she said. i saw my family stiffle back a laugh. emmett broke, and bellowed his laugh. it caught the the four closest tables off gaurd.

i didn't reply, and i didn't have to because alice chirped in. "so, do you shop?" ashlee. i belive, grin widen. "of course! this saturday?" "yes!"alice replied, giddy with joy. "oh thank god i don't have to listen to ashlee deciding between the 'gold or silver' boots again." anya had said. hmm. as of now, she was irritating me. "no shopping? how um-feminine." i stated. it was odd. i was always taught that girls loved shopping, clothes, ectcetera. "well i guess i'm different, then. because i hate shopping." she was different. "i bet you are." i was staring into her red eyes. the eyes of a killer, though beneath those red eyes there was more. she stared back, into my, somewhat golden eyes.

breaking the silence, and our locked eyes, ashlee said "well um.. we have to go and..hunt... come on anya!" she grabbed anyas arm and yanked her away, giggling. if i wanted to get anywhere with her, i was going to need all the help i can get.


End file.
